The Perfect Gift
by the-Bookworm-Princess
Summary: Kate and Tony search for the perfect gift for each other. Mindless fluff, really, but it's still great to read. As always, read and review! .:.
1. Tony's POV

Title: The Perfect Gift

Author: Jeana

Spoilers: none

Pairing: Tate, what else?

Summary: Tony and Kate search for the perfect gift for each other. It's really mindless fluff, but I am A.D.D., so when the plot bunny came hopping by, I couldn't resist seeing where it would lead. I posted this just to get it out of my system, so it won't make too much difference to me if no one likes it. As always though, please review! Flames _might_ be tolerated, if I am in a good mood.

Disclaimer: Navy NCIS is the property of Belisaurius, Paramount, DPB, CBS, and all that jazz...The characters just run around in my head all day long, so I put them to work. I just realized that since DPB stands for Donald P. Belisaurius, I am actually crediting him twice. ;)

I would like to thank my awesome beta, nikkinor, for making sure that I stayed true to the characters. Nikki, you rock! And I'd also like to thank Hannah, my editor, psychiatrist, masseuse, best friend and, most importantly, sister in Christ. For those that were promised a longer action fic, it's coming. I had to get this out first in time for the holidays. My new one will be out probably in early January.

Chapter 1

Normally, I wouldn't be in a mall on a Wednesday night after work, but I was Christmas shopping. Christmas shopping for Kate. Abby had already held her annual team Christmas party, but I wanted to get Kate something else. The chocolate snowman was nice and all, but it was just luck that she ended up getting my present at the gift exchange. I walked through the mall, looking at all the stores. Electronics Boutique; nah. J. R.'s Western Wear; no. Victoria's Secret; _definite no_.

I sighed; this was harder than I thought it would be. I mean, what do you get for someone you like? I mean really, really like? And it's not just that I think she's pretty, although she is gorgeous, but she's incredible. She's the kind of girl that has it together, and she always seems to be one step ahead of you. I love the way that she's always got a snarky comeback at the ready when we banter back and forth. She's also not afraid to stand up to Gibbs, which takes a lot of guts. I know she's always got my back, and I trust her with my life. And she's got great legs. I grinned as I continued walking.

What's something she would like? I don't want to get her something that she would never use, and I also don't want to give her something that might give her ideas, like lingerie. Ha! That'll be the day! I can see it now: I buy Kate a thong, Abby stops wearing black, Gibbs gives up coffee, and Ducky is speechless.

I saw a shop that sold bath stuff and decided to check it out. I browsed through the shop, looking at the different things. Then I saw it! Although Kate strikes me as somewhat of a no-nonsense person, this is the perfect gift for me to get her. I picked it up, along with a bottle of bath salts, and paid for it. I left the mall with bag in hand and a grin on my face.

When I got home, I found a tv dinner in the freezer, which I warmed up and ate. Then I placed Kate's gifts on the table and went to the hall closet to find some decent wrapping paper. When I opened the door, I was assaulted by two boxes, an umbrella, and several coats. Getting up off the floor, I pushed the junk aside and found an ancient Christmas paper roll in the back. Cramming all the junk back into the closet, I barely managed to shut the door.

Searching through the kitchen drawers, I found some scissors and tape. I returned to the table and began the task of wrapping Kate's presents. I hadn't realized how long it had been since I had wrapped something myself; if it hadn't been so expensive to get it all gift-wrapped, I would have. After three unsuccessful tries, I managed to get it wrapped and decent-looking. I looked at my handiwork and was very proud of myself. Crud! I had forgotten a bow! I went back to the closet and, standing to the side when I opened it, managed to avoid getting smacked in the head again. I found a bag of bows on the top shelf and selected a green one to go with the holly leaves of the paper. After repacking all the boxes and coats back into the closet, I stuck the bow on the top of the gift. Feeling very pleased with myself, I set the gift on the counter, deciding to take it to work on Friday. After a hot shower, I went to bed.


	2. Kate's POV

Chapter 2

Thursday night after work and a monotonous day of paperwork. Was I at home relaxing on the couch eating a box of take-out? No, I was at the mall, Christmas shopping. As I walked through the mall, looking at all the stores, I groaned; this was harder than I imagined. Normally, I know exactly what to get people for Christmas, but this was different. What do you get for a guy that you work with and kinda like? Like. My mind tells me that I am acting like a stupid little school girl with a crush, but this is different. Tony isn't just a crush, is he? He can always make me smile, and isn't above being the butt of a joke. He goofs off a lot, granted, but he can be serious when the job calls for it. Most of the time. I grinned in remembrance of several incidents where his childish nature had gotten him in trouble with Gibbs.

Tony may be a skirt chaser, but I think if he was ever serious about someone, he would be faithful. Oh, and that smile! The first time I he flashed it at me, I nearly melted; and that was even before I liked him! Alright, so I've decided that Tony is good enough for me, but the real question is: am I Tony's type? A little voice in my mind said, _"You're a woman; you're Tony's type." _I chuckled to myself, and continued looking at the stores.

Oh, what's something he would like? Candy? A tie? Hair gel? Ugh, this is hopeless! Then I saw something in a store window that caught my eye. Yes, Tony would definitely like this! 'Limited Stock'? I'd better hurry. I ran inside and searched the shelves frantically, hoping they weren't sold out. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw one left, sitting on the bottom shelf. I grabbed it and quickly paid for it. As I left the mall, I had a thought, and decided to make one more quick stop before heading home.

When I reached my apartment, I dug around under the bed in the spare bedroom, looking for the wrapping paper. I found a roll that had a wreath print and the words "Happy Holidays" on it. I wrapped my gift carefully, trying to make it look nice. Further digging under the bed produced a shiny red bow, which contrasted nicely with the green wreaths. I stood back to admire my work. Well, getting it gift-wrapped might have looked better, but this was more personal. Satisfied, I placed it in my bag and went to bed.


	3. Exchanging Gifts

Author's Note: Thank you so much to my three reviewers, you guys are the best! cheezmunky: Calm down, you'll find out in just a minute. I'm glad you find my fluff amusing. :) Gibbsgirl: Don't worry, I won't make you wait. I'm glad you like it so far; I hope I don't disappoint. Spikey the Neon Blowfish: I love Christmas stories too. Here's your update! :) BTW, there is one more chapter after this. If I get reviews, I will post it tonight. ;) Enjoy!

Chapter 3

On Friday morning Tony arrived at the office earlier that usual, his gift in hand. He quickly stowed it in his desk and started working just as Gibbs entered with his cup of coffee. About fifteen minutes after Tony arrived, he heard the elevator ping, and saw Kate step out in a red turtleneck and knee-length skirt. He noticed that in addition to her purse, she had a small bag.

They worked steadily the whole time, taking a small lunch break around noon. At five, Gibbs had a meeting with Director Morrow, but told the team they could go home as soon as they finished their current project. McGee got done first, and quickly left. Kate and Tony finished at the same time. Kate powered down her computer and began picking up her things. Now was Tony's chance. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out his gift. He held it behind his back and then sauntered over to Kate's desk. "Kate?"

"Tony?"

"I know you already got my gift at Abby's party, but the snowman was generic, I had no idea who would end up getting it. I wanted to get you something a little more personal." He pulled the lumpy package from behind his back and presented it to her. "Merry Christmas, Kate." _'I hope she likes it.'_

She was a little surprised, but glad at the same time; now it wouldn't look funny that she had gotten him a gift. "Thanks, Tony, that's very thoughtful of you." She tore away the wrapping paper to find a bottle of bath salts and two large, fluffy rabbit toys. "Lavender scented bath salts and two stuffed rabbits?" Her tone was incredulous.

"They're bunny slippers!" Tony corrected. _'I knew I should have gotten her lotion or something!'_

She saw the holes in the tops of the rabbits and a smile spread across her face. "Bunny slippers? Tony, they are adorable! Thank you so much."

'Of course she loves them; I knew she would.' He grinned. "And you know what? Since my gifts have a 'relaxing' theme, I'll give you a back massage, if you want one."

"You'll give me a back massage?" Kate asked skeptically, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah. One of my ex-girlfriends, Hannah, taught me how to do them really well."

"Alright, I may take you up on that sometime." _'A back massage? Heck yeah I'll take you up on that!'_

_'She might take me up on it? Alright!' _"Just gimme a call." He grinned.

'Oh man, he looks so hot when he does that.' Not wanting her eyes to betray her thoughts, she turned quickly and reached into her bag, pulling out an oddly shaped package. She handed it to him and smiled. "And _I_ got _you_ a little something. Merry Christmas, Tony."

Not wanting her eyes to betray her thoughts, she turned quickly and reached into her bag, pulling out an oddly shaped package. She handed it to him and smiled. "And got a little something. Merry Christmas, Tony." 

He took it from her and unwrapped it eagerly. It was a small joystick that hooked up to a television set, and had five games from 'the past', including Pac-Man and Dig Dug. His face broke into a huge grin when he saw it. "Wow, Kate, you must be psychic or something. I wanted one of these, but I couldn't find one anywhere."

She smiled, relieved that he liked it. "I knew you liked video games, and it was the last one they had, so I bought it."

"Thanks, Kate. Really. This is awesome."

"Glad you like it. There's something taped on the back."

Tony turned the box around and pulled off a gift certificate to his favorite restaurant. "Great. No more fast food for a whole week."

She chuckled. "I thought you might be kinda tired of 'grease-burgers'."

"Oh, yeah."

She picked up her slippers and bath salts, and put them in her bag. "Well, Tony, I think I'm gonna head home; I'm starved. Thanks again." She smiled as she walked to the elevator.

"Thanks for the game, I can't wait to try it out. Will you hold the elevator for me?"

"Sure."

He grabbed his coat and turned off his computer, walking over to the elevator. He stepped inside and pressed the button for the ground floor. The doors opened, they stepped out, and walked to the parking lot. As Kate was getting into her car, Tony had a thought. "Hey, Kate?" He walked over to her car.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Probably getting take-out, going home, watching tv, and then crashing. Why?"

"Do you wanna eat out? My treat." _'Please say yes, please say yes!'_

_'Oh my gosh, yes! I've been waiting for you to ask me for weeks!' _"Sure."

_'She said yes, she said yes!' _"Great."

"Where are we going?"

"You decide."

"Hmm, Chinese sounds good. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. I'll ask for a fork." They both laughed.

"Tell you what, since you're taking me, I'll teach you how to use chopsticks, deal?"

"Deal." He grinned. "Let's take my car."

"Sounds like a plan." She locked her car doors and followed him to his car. They got in and drove away.


	4. Chopsticks and Video Games

Author's Note: Wow, I never knew that so many people liked fluff. I almost didn't post this story, but I am glad I did. To all of you who reviewed, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this last chapter! :)

Chapter 4

They entered the restaurant, sat at a table in the back, and ordered their food. When it arrived, Tony picked up his chopsticks and looked at Kate. "Alright," he grinned. "Teach me."

"Okay, the first one you hold like a pencil," she said, placing the stick between her thumb and middle finger. Tony copied her action. "Then the second goes on top." She positioned it and held it with her index finger. Tony did the same. "Now, you pick up the noodles like this." She expertly grabbed her noodles with the chopsticks and brought them to her mouth. "See?" she asked before eating them.

"I think I got it." Tony tried to pick up the noodles the way he had been shown, but they kept slipping through the chopsticks. "Maybe I should just get a fork," he muttered after his eighth try.

"It really isn't that difficult, Tony. Here let me help." She reached across the table and positioned the sticks in his hand. Tony couldn't help but grin when she placed her hand over his and maneuvered the sticks so that they grabbed the noodles. "Now you eat it," she said, letting go of his hand.

He quickly brought the noodles into his mouth, not giving them time to slip off. "I did it."

"Congratulations, Tony, let's have a party for you," she teased. "But can you do it by yourself?"

He tried and was successful. She had to smile at the pleased grin on his face, which stayed there for the entire evening.

When they finished eating, Tony paid the bill and they left. As they started the drive to Kate's apartment, Kate flipped through the radio stations. Finding one that she liked, she asked if she could turn it up. "Be my guest," Tony replied. She cranked up the bass, and then turned the volume up high enough so that the car was slightly vibrating with the music. She rolled down her window and stuck her head out, enjoying the cool breeze. When a song came on that she really liked, she started singing along. It ended just as they reached Kate's apartment.

She was about to get out of the car, but stopped for a moment when she had a thought. "Hey, Tony?"

"Huh?"

"Do you--" she paused, trying to formulate her words so they wouldn't be taken the wrong way. "Would you like to come inside for a while? Then you can try out your new game-and give me my back massage," she added quickly.

"Sure." He gave her a grin and killed the engine.

They walked up the stairs to her apartment and Kate unlocked the door. Tony looked around as Kate hung up her coat and purse. The apartment had a relaxed feel to it, and he knew the bunny slippers would make a good addition. She sat down on the couch in front of the television and patted the spot next to her. Tony sat down and began opening the plastic package with his knife. Kate slipped her shoes off and put on her new slippers.

"These are absolutely adorable, Tony." She stood up and walked around in them. "And they're so comfy!"

Tony smiled. "I'm glad you like them so much. Aha!" He succeeded in freeing the game from the plastic, turned on the tv, and plugged in his game. As he selected Pac-man, Kate pulled out her ponytail and shook her hair, letting it fall about her shoulders. _'She should wear her hair down more often,'_ Tony mused as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. "Haha! Look at this, the names of the…things that try to eat you are Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde. Clyde is such a funny name."

Kate rolled her eyes, but was soon impressed with his skill at the game. When he was finally defeated, he'd beaten the high score and set one of his own: 28500. "Can I try it?"

"Sure." He handed the controller to her.

She took it and started a new game. "I haven't played this in a while, so don't laugh when I die." She did fine for a few minutes, but then ran into Blinky.

"No, Kate, you're not invincible unless you eat the big dot, and they turn blue."

"I know, I know. Don't distract me."

Tony got a devilish glint in his eye, and an equally devilish grin spread across his face. He suddenly reached over, grabbed Kate's hand, and began yanking the joystick around. "No, Kate, don't go that way! The other way!"

"Tony, what are you doing? Cut it out!"

"Lookout here they come! Ahh! Kate, you got killed again."

She glared at him, but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Tony!"

"What?" He pulled his best 'innocent' look.

"You can be so immature sometimes!"

"I know." He grinned.

Kate rolled her eyes, and returned her attention to the game screen. "Okay, so I'm not any good at that game." She pressed the reset button, returning to the game menu. "What's Dig Dug?"

"Oh, man, that game is hard! I could never make it past the fifth level."

"Hmm. I think I'll try it."

"Fine, but it's super hard."

Kate began playing. She died quickly at first, but once she got the hang of the game, she did pretty well. Tony couldn't believe how well she did. Or how much she got into it. She began crying out "Die, monkey! Die!" at intervals. When she was finally defeated, she had beaten the high score and then some, reaching 29930. She sighed, pleased with herself. "I thought you said it was hard?" she said smugly.

Tony muttered something under his breath, then said, "Way to go."

Kate yawned, then said, "I'll be right back, you can keep playing."

He began playing Rally-X, the car game, as Kate disappeared into her bedroom.

After a few minutes, Kate emerged from her room. She had changed into a light blue tank top and some flannel pajama pants; she still had on the slippers. She sat down on the couch and watched him finish his game. When he was through, she turned to him. "Tony, I'm really tired. Could I have that back massage now?"

He grinned. "You bet." He turned off the television, and followed Kate into her bedroom. She turned on the lamp and collapsed on the bed; Tony sat down beside her. "Tell me how hard you like it." He placed his hands on her back and began rubbing her shoulder muscles with his fingers.

"A little bit harder. There, that's good."

"Dang, Kate, you're way tense," he commented, as he massaged her knotted muscles.

"Do I look like the kind of girl who goes to spa every week? Don't answer that. Oh, man, that feels good." She moaned softly as he worked on a particularly sore muscle.

He slowly worked his way from her shoulders all the way down to her lower back. By the time he finished about twenty minutes later, Kate was almost asleep. "There you go. Merry Christmas."

"Thanks…for dinner…and…massage," Kate mumbled.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Kate."

"'Night, Tony."

Tony turned off the lamp, went back into the living room, and quietly got his game and coat. He turned off all the lights, and left.

Fin

Author's Note: Yes, it was fluff, but I hope you found it tobe enjoyable fluff. Please review, guys; I live on your feedback. As I said earlier, my new story should be out in early January as soon as I come upwith a title for it. ;)

Sincerely,

the-Bookworm-Princess


End file.
